Accident
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When a Decepticon causes Optimus to get into an accident leaving Sam injured. He feels badly, but when Ratchet and Ironhide become furious with the Autobot leader things turn bad. Optimus takes off and driven by guilt is on a one way collision with death, unless Sam and Bumblebee can reach him in time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes

Long one shot only

Title – Accident

Summary – When a Decepticon causes Optimus to get into an accident leaving Sam injured. He feels badly, but when Ratchet and Ironhide become furious with the Autobot leader things turn bad. Optimus takes off and driven by guilt is on a one way collision with death, unless Sam and Bumblebee can reach him in time.

Title – Accident

Sam grumbled, of all his luck his parents had Bumblebee for whatever stupid reason they had. He had to go pick up Mikaela, and she sounded annoyed…..again.

He glanced up seeing Optimus pull up, Sam grinned the leader had awesome timing.

"Optimus, am I glad to see you!" the boy said.

"Hello Samuel, how may I be of service?" he asked as he opened his door for him.

"I need to pick up Mikaela and my folks have Bumblebee." Sam said.

"I can get you there, Samuel," Optimus said.

Sam hoped into the cab, as Optimus headed out.

"I am glad we get to spend some time together, Optimus, we usually don't get to do that together." Sam said.

"Affirmative, it will be a nice change of pace." Optimus said as he got onto the highway heading for Mikaela's.

Several cars down a black SUV followed the Autobot leader.

::::…..Guess whose strolling down the highway the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, time to cause him so major pain…::::::::

::::…..Run him off the road….:::::

::::….. My pleasure…..:::::::

…

Optimus had turned on music for Sam, they were talking about several things together.

"I feel bad that college didn't work out, but I guess things happen huh?" Sam said.

"Indeed…" Optimus said falling silent after.

Sam realized his friend was silent then.

"Optimus…..?" Sam said.

"I am detecting a Decepticon signal behind us," Optimus said as he spotted the Con in question.

"Can you speed up?" Sam asked.

"I must watch civilians, Sam, but yes I can." Optimus said pulling ahead.

Optimus pulled ahead heading away from the Con, Sam was trying to keep an eye out for the Con.

"Samuel you should have your safety belt on," Optimus said.

"Just take care of business Optimus I will see where he went," Sam said.

Sam watched for the Con, but he didn't see him.

"I think he is gone," Sam said.

"I do not detect him now," Optimus said as suddenly the Con's reading appeared, but Optimus was not fast enough to react.

The decepticon raced up smashed into the back of Optimus hard making him grunt from the force of the hit. The Con's wheels smoked as he kept ramming the Autobot Leader.

The next smash made Optimus serve and flip heading straight for a steep hill.

"Hold on Samuel!" Optimus shouted as they headed over the hill to the rocky area below.

…..

Optimus ended up transforming, when he hit the ground. Sam's head hit a rock knocking him out, while Optimus laid dazed from the fall. Optimus had energon trickling down several deep gashes on his armor.

His optics onlined just as the Con was climbing down to finish what he started. Optimus winced as he glanced down seeing Sam laying on the ground unconscious. Optimus whirled around on the Con, his energon sword out taking the Con's head and spark at the same time.

"Rust bucket," Optimus snarled as he went back toward Sam. "Samuel, please respond." Optimus said as he sent a distress signal out.

What Optimus would not be ready for was the cold reactions when they arrived.

…..

Several hours later, Optimus had been brought back to the base but he was not tended to at all. He glanced around leaving the C-17 trying to look for Ratchet. He found his medic talking with Ironhide, and what he was saying made his spark want to extinguish.

"What was Optimus thinking?" Ratchet retorted.

"Sam could have been killed, he was reckless!" Ironhide yelled.

"I did not treat him yet, let him be for a bit, afthead." Ratchet said as Optimus' optics widened in horror.

Optimus' optics widened in hurt after, as he started to turn to leave his spark breaking from the words.

He stopped in his tracks, when he saw Sideswipe pulling up. He started to turn away from Sideswipe rolled up after transforming.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus looked at his frontliner, his azure optics pained and sad.

He nodded, and turned away from Sideswipe; but Sideswipe got the distinct feeling Optimus was not okay. He watched his leader walking away, and wondered if he had gotten checked over for his wounds.

"Optimus, go see Ratchet your hurt." Sideswipe said.

"No, it is alright, it doesn't matter," Optimus said softly as he headed for the other side of the base.

They were moved from Diego Garcia, Optimus looked away in that split second the Autobot leader made his decision. He was tired of everything, and this just made him feel all the more lost and alone. His men would carry on without him, they didn't need him.

He looked toward the base hanger, his optics dulled as he started to head away until Wheelie rolled up.

"Hey boss bot, whatcha doing?" he asked.

Optimus glanced down at Wheelie, and nodded.

"Hello Wheelie, would you give something to Sam and Bumblebee for me, please?" Optimus asked.

"Yea sure, but why don't you do it?" he asked.

"I will not be here," was all he said as he handed the little minibot a data pad for Bumblebee and a data disk for Sam.

Wheelie watched Optimus walk away, and transform heading for the gate.

Wheelie glanced down at the datapad, and something told him he should look in the datapad. He saw the flamed cab disappearing, and he opened the datapad his optics widening when he read the letter to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee,

You were always like a sparkling to me, I will miss you the most. I am sorry I let you down, you entrusted your charge with me. I have found from some of the others, I do not belong here because of what happened. I am leaving the Autobots, I am placing Ironhide in command now, they will not miss me. I almost got Samuel offlined, I feel bad enough as it is. I will be deactivating myself, please take care, little Bee. I will be forever proud of you, please take care my dear scout.

Optimus Prime

Wheelie stared at the letter, he found his optics tearing and then he thought about what Optimus was saying.

"He's gonna offline himself….!" Wheelie shouted.

He rolled over toward Sideswipe, who was in vehicle mode.

"Swiper, I need a lift to where Witwicky is at, hurry man." Wheelie said.

"I told you don't call me Swiper!" Sideswipe growled.

"Please look I am sorry just get me to Bumblebee and Sam." Wheelie said. "No wait, tail Prime and tell Bumblebee to get Sam and give him the location of Prime." Wheelie said.

"I am not your slave, runt." Sideswipe grumbled.

"You are gonna be minus a leader soon, if you don't do as I say right now!" Wheelie said as the door popped open for him.

"Get in," was all Sideswipe said as he commed Bee.

::::…. Bumblebee come in, right now…..:::::

:::::…. Go ahead…..::::::

:::::….. How is Sam?...:::::

::::….. He is better, I am bringing him home now, why?...::::::

:::::…. I am sending you tracker, follow me and bring the kid. Something is up with Optimus, Wheelie has a note from Prime to you and Sam, I think he is planning to offline himself because of what happened…..:::::

:::::….. What, it wasn't his fault Sam told me what happened, he said it was his fault not Prime's. He said Optimus asked him to buckle up and he refused it was his fault not Prime's…..::::::

:::::….. Then get here quick….::::::

::::…. Over and out…..:::::::

…

Sideswipe followed Optimus to a deserted area, he watched as Optimus transformed and entered a hidden area. He watched as Optimus sat down pulling his legs up to his chest. It was such a human thing to do, which made Sideswipe smile sadly. Their leader had started to learn such customs of the human species. Then he saw the most common thing they do, it was rare for their leader to show emotion but this struck Sideswipe strange. Optimus was sobbing.

Sideswipe turned his head and saw the blur of yellow speed passed him. Bumblebee transformed with Sam in his hand placing him on the ground while he tackled his leader.

"No…" Bumblebee replied as he wouldn't let Optimus go.

Sam walked up his eyes filled with tears.

"Why Prime, why would you try to take your life?" Sam asked.

"I-I almost got you killed…." Optimus said as he never noticed the medical hummer or the black Kickback pull up or transform.

They just stood there shocked at what they were hearing from their once stoic leader.

"Optimus, you asked me to put my seat belt on, I refused, it was my fault not yours." Sam said.

"Ratchet and Ironhide seem to think I do not belong here now, I heard them conversing Ratchet made me wait for repairs. I waited on the C-17 thinking he would arrive, but he didn't I went to find him. I heard his words and Ironhide's I disgraced the Autobots." Optimus said.

"No, you didn't I don't know why they were mean, but if you want I will kick their asses for you." Sam said as Optimus made a soft whining sound.

"Optimus, please do not offline yourself, please." Bumblebee said as he hugged his leader, prime, friend and only creator figure he ever had.

Ratchet and Ironhide started to walk up, their sparks heaviy with sorrow.

"Optimus, we are so sorry…" they both said as Optimus' optics dimmed sadly.

"There is no excuse for what we have done." Ratchet said.

Ratchet extended his servo to his long time friend.

"Please come back home, please." Ratchet said as Optimus made a sad whine. "Please…."

Optimus slowly moved to grasp the outstretched servo.

"I am forgiven?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, we are a couple of afts, we did not mean to be so cruel." Ironhide said.

Optimus was pulled into their servos, he suddenly realized how much he was truly loved and the thought truly staggered him.

He was loved….And he was truly home.

…

The end


End file.
